


Shot

by ritsuko



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gunplay, M/M, Physical Abuse, Prisoner of War, Sexual Abuse, Torture, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan has taken prisoners, and will use them against each other to his own means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: [here](http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/2836.html?replyto=2293268)

He isn't sure how long he has been in the brig of the Vengeance, but his internal clock estimates four days, eight hours and thirty nine minutes, give or take. 

Four days, eight hours and thirty nine minutes since the fall of the Enterprise. Spock doesn't know why the augment has beamed him aboard the dreadnaught ship, but based on the words of his double, there could be no good reason.

There is no hope that anyone on the ship survived. Even if she survived reentry to Earth's atmosphere, the crash would be catastrophic, for crew members and civilians alike. He can only hope that Sulu had taken control and evacuated as many people as possible. Their faces flash behind his eyelids, and he has to tamp down the overwhelming feelings of rage and sorrow that threaten to overcome him.

All he can do is hope. A very un-Vulcan thing to do.

The door opens and Spock looks up, shocked to see Kirk pushed into the room. The blonde stumbles and falls to the floor, crying out softly as his knees collide to the metal. Spock sucks in a sharp breath. His captain is naked, covered in bruises and bitemarks, blood and other questionable substances. Again, he feels anger begin to pool within him.

Jim's bottomless blue eyes stare up at him through the barrier of the clear prison glass. Exhausted, terrorized, but he is still his captain. He gives a weak smile before heavy footfalls follow him in, then his face goes blank, dark and hollow.

Khan looks impeccable with his slicked back hair, sharp uniform and cold eyes. Spock stares back impassively.

"Mr. Spock." The words are filled with venom, but the tone doesn't frighten the Vulcan.

"Khan." Spock utters the name with just as much vitriol, as if the word is a curse.

"You've already lost. You might as well make this easier on yourself."

"I hardly see any point in making any form of deal with you."

"Oh, you see, that's where you are wrong. Very, very wrong. Perhaps you think you've nothing left to lose. But I am the one with nothing left to lose. You assured that when you destroyed my crew." Khan is so furious that spittle flies from his mouth, landing on the glass. Spock rises, coming up right in front of the glass, his only safety at the moment from being throttled by the augment. 

"You are incorrect. You destroyed your crew, Khan, when you destroyed ours. Had you not been so hasty in your bloodlust, they might have survived. The fault is entirely your own."

Khan's fist slams against the glass, hard enough that for a moment, Spock wonders if it might shatter under the impact. Still, his expression doesn't change as he calmly blinks at Khan, drinking in the rage. It's irrational, but the other man's pain helps lessen his own, but only slightly.

The augment's fingers thread through Jim's hair and yanks him up into a kneeling position. He can tell that the blonde is biting back a yelp of pain, as he trains his gaze on a spot on the floor, away from Spock's. Another wave of fury hits him, and he fists his hands, fingernails cutting into the palms.

Calmly, Khan keeps wrenching Jim up by the hair arching his back and exposing his throat. It looks painful, his back bowed and taut, as if at any moment the augment could snap him in two. Spock has to fight to keep his gaze neutral.

"You can pretend all you want Vulcan, but I know you care for this little whore." Khan states, voice as soft as steel. Jim winces at the words, but considering how he looks at the moment, it doesn't seem too far off. Passively, Spock just blinks at him, not allowing his words to have any effect.

He cannot bring himself to deny the feelings, but he does not affirm them. "When is it that you want? You would have killed us if there wasn't something that you require."

The augment smiles, carnal and hungry. "The codes."

Spock raises an eyebrow. "Codes."

"Don't play stupid, Commander. Unless you want your captain to suffer. . ." The other hand comes around, closing on Jim's windpipe. Those blue eyes glisten up at him exhausted and afraid and begging him not to give in.

"I assume you are talking about the emergency protocol codes for Starfleet Operations. You are aware that only the Captain would have the access to that information-" Spock starts, but Khan interrupts.

"Yes, yes, Mister Spock, but let us assume that when I attacked headquarters, the secondary emergency codes were activated. So unless I have both yours and his, my efforts will be. . . futile." 

The fingers have not started to grip into his throat yet, but Jim's voice is hoarse. "Don't do it, Spock, no matter what, don't-" He is cut off with a gurgle, hands flying to his throat to claw at Khan's slowly tightening grip. The augment's turbulent eyes meet Spock's own, and a sinister grin blossoms across his lips.

"Stop." Spock demands, and Khan arcs his head, staring curiously at the other man, but he relents enough that Jim can suck in a sputtering breath. "It is wise to assume that Starfleet would have changed the codes upon our encounter with you, therefore this little display is unnecessary."

Khan regards him a moment, and then laughs, full throated and deep. "How adorable. Regardless, I think you should humor me and relinquish them before your captain forgets how to breathe."

"You cannot menace me into telling you the passcode. I have taken an oath that any confidential information will be taken with me to death." Spock responds. Jim nods slightly at him, relieved and taking the deepest breaths that he can. 

"Oh, you will give me the information I want, when your captain is blue and on the verge of death." Khan purrs. Spock doesn't say it, but the augment couldn't be more wrong. Jim's death would be traumatizing, the last nail in the coffin of anything that would ever matter to him, but then the Vulcan would have nothing left to lose. Jim will not suffer any longer. With only Spock left, Khan will receive no codes, no secrets. The instant he lets him close enough, he will take him down, no matter what it takes.

Then he will mourn. 

Khan watches him, a predator choosing the best way to devour his prey. After a long pause he chuckles. "I see I am going about this all wrong." He pulls Jim up by the throat and slams him against the glass, the blonde's cheek smushed up against it, one blue eye wincing in pain. It almost startles Spock it's so quick, but there is nothing that he can do. Jim is still arched up, standing now but bent over, Khan holding his arms at a painful angle behind his back. The Vulcan's brow furrows, he can only assume what Khan is about to do. 

The augment doesn't break eye contact as he pulls out the phaser. "Now, commander. You will tell me everything you I want to know. If you hold any regard for this man at all."

Spock opens his mouth to decline, but Khan does not pause, he does the unthinkable and presses the end of the phaser to the cleft of Jim's ass. The blonde's eyes widen in horror as he tries to jerk away from the weapon, but Khan holds him fast. 

"Stop it." Spock barks, surprising even himself at the intensity of his voice, but he cannot let this happen. 

"The codes then." Khan reaffirms, lazily pressing the barrel deeper into his flesh, stroking it back and forth along the crevice. The blonde cries out before biting his lip, face flushing in embarrassment.

The Vulcan stands firmly, and knows that there is a battle for composure on his face. It's disgusting and terrible what Khan is doing. Never in his wildest dreams has he ever imagined his Captain abused like this. There have been many moments between the two in the last year that have brought them closer, and this mockery of intimacy only horrifies and infuriates him.

But he can't betray Starfleet. He can't.

He sees the phaser dig deeper into Jim, and a trickle of crimson drips down the blonde's chin, his eyes clenching shut. Khan looks smug, and Spock wants to repeatedly ram his fist into the augment's face. "You will dearly regret this-"

Khan twists the phaser, and Jim lets out a moan, eyes opening in shock. The Vulcan almost steps forward, but the gloating look on the augment's face roots him to his spot. Slowly, he clasps his hands behind his back and stares at the floor, trying hard not to embarrass the blonde. But he can still see him in his peripheral.

"Will I?" Khan states, rocking the weapon back and forth back into Jim's body. The blonde's breaths are becoming ragged, hitched breaths and plantative little moans. "Something tells me, you will regret it more when I lose my patience and stun his ass. Literally."

Spock focuses on the floor, trying to block out the noises of his captain, but it is impossible. The glass is reverberating with each thump of the blonde's body on the glass. A particularly hard smack forces his gaze up, and immediately his mouth goes dry.

Jim's entire body is pressed against the glass, rearranged by the augment to give him as much of a lewd view of the captain as possible. His cheek is still pressed against the clear material, as well as his torso, arched at an angle. Khan still holds his wrists in one fist, but has kicked the blonde's legs apart, Jim's cock dangerously close to being smashed into the barrier. Bent over like this, Spock can see more of the captain's abused body. His stomach wrenches, with fury at Khan, and burning shame at the undeniable flutter of arousal he receives in just seeing his captain, his Jim, presented to him in such a way. But it's wrong, so terribly wrong.

"Well, Spock?" Khan inquires, twisting savagely on the phaser. Jim shrieks out, but in that cry is something more carnal, more wanton than the Vulcan likes. He has to tell himself that Khan has been abusing his captain for days, hurting and using him for information, but the images that dredges up are terrible: the augment torturing Jim's erogenous zones, biting and scratching and marring his perfect skin, entering him. 

Somehow the phaser is more sadistic. If only that before, Spock would not have known the extent of Jim's trials. That Jim would not be embarrassed by being put on display like this in front of his first. 

And yet, Jim's moans would indicate that as ludicrous as the situation is, it is not an entirely unpleasureable experience. That one bottomless blue eye is staring at nothing, as if to block the experience from his mind, endure and pretend that being fucked on the firing end of a phaser is something that they can put behind them. It's something that Spock will comply to.

But then an incredibly rough moan rolls those eyes up in his head, and Jim is staring at him, straight at him, mouth open with pain and pleasure battling on his face. The Vulcan doesn't know why but there is something in that gaze, something desperate and longing.

"Spo. . ." Jim can't even finish the word before the orgasm takes him, shooting a thin white rope of come onto the prison wall. His cock twitches as the last bit splatters out, and Khan looks terribly satisfied. The blonde slumps against the glass, smearing the mess he has made, breath heaving and eyes falling shut.

Were there not glass between them, Spock feels as if he could take this man's life. It feels as if a fire is being stoked in his veins, his blood singing. A hand darts from behind his back landing on the window next to Jim's face, and he is surprised to see green blood oozing from it down the glass. 

Khan grins wider.

"Wasn't that enough suffering for your poor captain, Spock?"

The glass is thick, impenetrable, but still, the Vulcan can sense his Captain's emotions.. _Anger. Despair. Fear. Exhaustion._

One crystalline eye stares up at him, and for a moment, Spock feels he can almost read him clearer.

_It's fine, Spock. I'm fine. . ._ The corner of Jim's mouth twitches upwards slightly.

"Perhaps I shall give you two a little more time to consider your options. . ." Khan states, and pulls the trigger.

Jim goes slack, tumbling to the floor in a heap, like the refuse that the augment has treated him like.

Spock screams, composure lost. The window turns green with his handprints, bloody and savage. He knows he cannot break through, but he tries. A phaser set to stun, in such a close proximity. . . Jim could be seriously injured, the trauma to his insides alone able to destroy his most basic functions. Through the haze of his fury, he sees Jim staring blankly up at him, utterly still and barely breathing, a thin rivulet of blood dripping from one nostril. 

The augment disappears back through the doors, and Spock falls to his knees, scrabbling, slamming his fists into the glass. He needs to get to Jim, needs to make sure he is not damaged- his hands splay across the glass trying to feel anything at all from the other man-

_painpainpainpainpainpainpainpainPAIN_

The searing sensation grips him, but he rides it out, determined to help Jim in anyway that he can, even if it is only to ensure that he is not alone. He pushes as much strength through the tenuous bond that he can, trying to soften the razor's edge of cold fire numbing the other man's body. 

After what seems like eons, the pain tapers slightly, and Kirk lets out a shuddering gasp. It is longer still before he can form a coherent thought.

_Don't give in, Spock. We'll get out of this. I swear it._ Jim is weak, tired, but brimming with so much optimism that Spock is nearly overcome with it.

_Yes, Jim._ Spock sends back, stroking the glass, the closest he can get to the most important part of him, undeterred by this onslaught of emotion. _Khan will not get away with this. I shall make sure of it. Just rest. Please._

The tiny smile that the blonde gives in response sends shivers down Spock's spine and that one look feels like a prologue to something much greater between them.

Something that cannot be explored just yet.

Not until they are safe.

Jim closes his eyes, and Spock watches him, waiting for his chance to make Khan pay.


End file.
